Azel
"In a world where only the strong survive, only the strongest of the strong rule." ~ Azel Azel (アゼル Azeru) is one of the main antagonists of God Hand, and the sole human member of the Four Devas. Appearance Azel is a tall man of a similar build to Gene, standing slightly taller than him, he has Blond hair, which is styled into a exaggerated version of a Jack Dawson-style haircut, he has a slightly pointed nose and blue eyes that are mostly obscured by his sunglasses. Azel wears a sleeveless white coat with black flame designs on it that has red trimmings, a strange accessory that resembles a belt that has 2 buckle like objects on it that resemble abstract Z's, a red glove on his right hand, and a one sleeved shirt and a red cravat under the coat. He wears a blue pair of pants that have red braces on them, and red boots with gold studs on them. Overall, Azel's appearance can be described as being the opposite of Gene, who has dark hair, wears darker colors in contrast to Azel's light blonde hair and colorful outfit. Personality Azel is a cool-headed, eloquent, conceited, and power-hungry individual, as his primary motivation for his actions is to become stronger at all costs, which is reflected in his belief that power is everything, and that only the strongest of the strong may rule, making him a haughty yet ruthless social darwinist who is not to be trifled with. This lust for power is so great that it drove him to betray his fiance Olivia, and slaughter the God Hand Clan. His pride is so great that he constantly challenges Gene alone, refusing to work with the other Devas, and once playfully mentioning his relationship with Olivia to provoke him (despite Olivia herself claiming that "nothing happened between them"). He is also lacking in empathy and remorse, as indicated by him feeling no remorse, for even the most heinous of his actions. Despite being a Deva, Azel views demons as inferior to humans as a result of his team-mates constant bickering and inability to kill Gene. As such, he has little trouble killing lower-level demons as he sees fit. Description He is Olivia's ex-boyfriend and former fiance, he betrayed the Godhand Clan and took the Left Godhand for the sake of the power it would bring to him, gaining legendary power and donning the moniker of "Devil Hand" (デビルハンド Debiruhando). He eventually becomes part of the Four Devas for reasons known only to himself, and becoming one of Gene's greatest threats. Abilities & Powers As the possessor of the Left God Hand, Azel possesses every ability that Gene has, down to using the same martial art moves he does. He demonstrates the ability to both punch and kick in rapid succession, as well as punching hard enough to send his opponents flying. Like Gene, he is capable of rapidly dodging attacks by ducking, backflipping, and sidestepping. The energy attacks stemming from his Left God Hand distinctively have an infernal element, in contrast to Gene's energy attacks taking the form of pure light, this extends to even attacks like Typhoon Kick, despite not having an energy property. He is shown to have a higher mastery level of the God Hand, which translates to his attacks being all around more powerful, as he killed the three demons, Conchita, Felix, and Bruce with a single use of the Daisy Cutter technique, although they were weakened by their fight with Gene that happened not too long ago. He also doesn't need to use the Deistic Brace, unlike Gene, and can simply unleash the power of the God Hand at will and reap the benefits of the invincibility it grants him. Attacks Note: This section is to be expanded in the future. Basic Attacks * Punch Combo Attack: Azel does a three hit combo of punches. * One-Two Punch: Azel does two swinging punches that strike slightly upwards. * Roundhouse Kick: Azel preforms a roundhouse kick whenever Gene is extremely close to him. * Sobat Kick: Azel preforms a Sobat Kick. * Double Snap Kick: Gene preforms a knee attack then a regular kick while jumping, he seems to like to use this when Gene is dizzied. * High Side Kick: Azel will preform a High Kick on Gene within close range, this move knocks Gene down. * Running Jump Kick: Azel runs towards Gene and then preforms a jumping kick on him, this move will knock Gene down if it hits. * Pummel Punches or Kicks: Azel runs towards Gene with his arms wide open and his palms spread, if he manages to grab Gene, he will either preform a series of lightning fast punches or kicks, this move can be countered. Roulette Wheel Attacks * Devil Shockwave: Azel pulls his arm back as if he is about to strike with an invisible whip then throws a wave of spikey energy, he will only use this attack when Gene is far away from him. * Dark Ball Buster: Azel will rarely preform this move, but when he does, it is dangerous, as it will stun Gene instantly just like his version will do to enemies. * Devil Head Slicer: Azel preforms a small twirl, then launches a wide energy wave at Gene, this attack can be dodged by ducking. * Devil Divine Smash: Azel gets into a crouching stance, then preforms a powerful charging punch, this attack can be dodged by backflipping or sidestepping it. * Devil Kung Fu Tango: Azel will preform his own variation of Kung Fu Tango that appears to be a fire elemental attack, he seems to like to taunt Gene after he successfully preforms it. * Devil Shaolin Blast '(デビルハンド ''Debiruhando):' Azel will get into the signature stance of the Shaolin Blast move, then fire an infernal version of it, this attack is best dealt with by sidestepping it in the direction opposite of the thumb of the projectile as it will chase after Gene if he tries to run away by veering to the left or right, and the thumb is capable of hitting Gene as well. Tips * Although his ability to duck, dodge, and high high chance of blocking attacks makes him a frustrating opponent to deal with, he is unable to defend against thrown objects and you can string combo attacks from there to damage him. * Whenever he preforms his Dark Kung Fu Tango, he is vulnerable to being taunted at a distance due to being locked in one direction and also very slow. * His Roulette Moves have lengthy animations all around, even when he returns to his neutral state, leaving him vulnerable to attack. * Whenever Gene's Tension Gauge is about to empty out when preforming an Unleashed mode combo, preform a launcher technique on him to knock him away and leave him vulnerable to being taunted. Quotes * "Now... It's time you've danced with the devil." ~ Spoken immediately before first fight. * "Power is everything..." ~ Taunt * "Full of sound and fury, signifying nothing." ~ Upon hearing that Elvis has died. Trivia * His theme is Devil May Sly and when he activates his God Hand, Duel Storm. ** His first theme, Devil May Sly, is a play on words referencing the title of popular Capcom series of video games, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry ''Devil May Cry]. * Interestingly, if the player activates the Godhand and attacks Azel while HIS Godhand is active, Azel will dodge all attacks. ** This makes him the only enemy in the game capable of dodging the Godhand. * His possession of the Left Godhand and his status as an antagonist is a reference to the association of left-handedness with evil. * He is the only properly named character in God Hand to wear eyewear. * He is the only enemy in God Hand that is confirmed to be a human. * Judging by his lack of a chair in The Four Devas Lair, Azel joined The Four Devas not too long ago before the events of the game, or that the rest of them do not respect him enough to give him a seat, due to him being a human. * All of the roulette wheel techniques that Azel uses as an enemy are level one moves, with the exception of his Dark Shaolin Blast. * He is the only member of the Four Devas to be introduced as a sub-boss. * He bears a slight resemblance to Leon Scott Kennedy (through his hair style and general looks) and Albert Wesker (through his blonde hair and sunglasses) from Resident Evil, another Capcom Title. ** His personality also bears a resemblance to Vergil, due to his serious, grim, cold, and stoic personality, as well as his obsession with gaining power, which contrasts with Gene, who is laid-back, care-free, prone to making jokes and sarcastic remarks. Gallery AzelIllustration.png|Azel illustration LeftGodhand.png|Azel's Godhand AzelDeath.jpg|Azel's death Shannon <= Four Devas => Belze Belze <= Stage Bosses => Angra Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Four Devas Category:Minions of Angra Category:Godhand Users Category:Bosses Category:Sub Boss Category:Stage 4 Category:Stage 9 (Final Stage)